Una de sangre, otro de arena
by Roderick Rois
Summary: "¿Crees que eres independiente? Te van a violar en Faláina. Todo lo que yo te hice, sin duda lo extrañarás. Eso será el infierno..." Liontari/Lykos (non con), menciones de Liontari/Chakuro (también, non con). Historia relacionada con "Acciones pertinentes".


Una de sangre, otro de arena

* * *

Conocía a Liontari de lejos. Quién más no lo hacía. Por los contactos de sus familias, estaban en una clase avanzada. Pero él era la vergüenza de ellos.

Del mismo modo en que Lykos era la indiferencia de su propio clan.

Ella no supo cómo se llamaba Liontari hasta que él no se arrojó por la ventana, gritando y llorando.

Lykos pensó que la miraba cuando caía. Liontari tenía la boca abierta en una mueca enferma. Parecía aliviado por la idea de morir.

Era lastimero.

Por lo demás, jamás habían hablado. Fue excluído brevemente de los jóvenes _ápatheias_. Un fracaso.

Lykos creyó que ya no volverían a verse.

Itia la cuidaba y alimentaba. Pero no se encontraba siempre a su lado.

Su hermano siempre le escribía. Un par de líneas concisas sobre la ambición.

Una noche encontró a Liontari en su habitación. La sorprendió.

—Tú...tú eres la hermana de Orca, ¿no?

Lykos asintió.

—Tú...tú puedes hacer que me acepten de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Lykos reflexionó un instante. Liontari tenía la cabeza vendada y los ojos inyectados con sangre. Susurraba con energía. Una afirmación le hubiera bastado, probablemente, para gritar.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¡¿POR QUÉ NO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿NO VES QUE ES NECESARIO?! ¡YO DEBO IR A LA FALÁINA! ¡TODA LA GENTE AHÍ...! Nadie puede matarlos si no soy yo...—aulló y pronto susurró ido de todo control Liontari, aferrando los hombros de Lykos, sacudiéndolos, babeando, mirando a través de ella.

En evidencias.

Si ella podía querer algo entonces, era que él se marchara. ¿Cómo había entrado en su habitación?

—¿No somos amigos? —Liontari casi rogó al preguntarle.

Ella vaciló antes de negar de nuevo. Él le apretó los brazos con tanta fuerza que Lykos creyó que sus huesos se quebrarían. Liontari, sin embargo, era el que temblaba.

—Bien...¿Sabes qué? Terminarás siendo mi amiga. No lo olvides. Yo tengo que ganar siempre. En especial ahora.

Él la empujó hacia la cama. Se puso sobre ella, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le bajó los pantalones y la violó.

Lykos pensó sobre eso más tarde. Pudo haberlo apartado. Intentar, al menos. Tenían el mismo entrenamiento. Liontari poseía una thymia más débil que ella.

Aún así, ella lo vio entrar y salir, erecto, de su carne, apretarla e insultarla, como si aquello pasara desde un lugar muy lejano.

El dolor la distrajo.

Y luego, esa humedad caliente.

—Tal vez te embaraces —susurró Liontari, fascinado, acomodándose la ropa y mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Tomaré una píldora —anunció Lykos, pragmáticamente. Liontari se echó a reír.

—¿Ya somos amigos?

Lykos lo meditó, abrochándose los pantalones. Le urgía un baño. No se dio cuenta. Pero temblaba.

—_Supongo_.

* * *

Hizo lo que prometió. Liontari comenzó a seguirla al final de cada día de jornada. Cuando su hermano la convocaba, se prendía a ella.

Afirmaba ser su amigo.

La incomodidad estremecía a Lykos silenciosamente cuando él hacía eso.

La incomodidad y algo que ella tardó en distinguir como asco.

Aún después de recibir los permisos de Orca para reintegrarse al ejército, Liontari siguió hablándole.

—¿No me odias por lo que hice?

—Le daré mis sentimientos a la _Nous_ pronto.

—Ya veo. Eres una muñeca.

—Como quieras...

Él la sujetó una última vez.

—¿Te _gustó_? ¿Por eso no estás enojada?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Él se rió más.

—Fue mi primera vez. El sexo es aburrido. Pero no del todo inútil. En lo que a mí respecta, somos amigos. Y si te pesa lo de tu honra, le pediré a tu hermano que nos dé permiso para casarnos.

Lykos se opuso.

—¿Crees que eres independiente? Te van a violar en Faláina. Todo lo que yo te hice, sin duda lo extrañarás. Eso será el infierno.

...a pesar de que Orca firmó los papeleos correspondientes, no permitieron que Liontari fuera con el grupo de avanzada. Ese privilegio fue de Lykos.

No podía decir, sin embargo, que no temiera la tortura y vejaciones, del tipo que fueran.

* * *

Faláina no se llamaba así. _Faláina_ era "la Ballena de Barro". Sus habitantes no eran dementes y violentos.

Lykos hizo amigos. Amigos que no la trataron como Liontari. Niños que le dieron vestidos simples pero coloridos. Niñas con las que puso en práctica lo poco que sabía de confección.

Chakuro estaba entre ellos. Y Sami.

Chakuro era soñador y dulce. Sami era tierna y atenta. Lykos les explicó que no tenía sentimientos. Pero ante sus atenciones, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Cuando el grupo de refuerzos invadió la Faláina, Chakuro se desmayó y sobrevivió, según los informes que Liontari le facilitó frívolamente. Sami no tuvo esa suerte. Lykos vio su cuerpo atravesado por sables y balas, amontonado con muchos otros.

Ella no puso resistencia. Mantuvo la sangre fría. Era como cuando Liontari la echó sobre su propia cama.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo, ya había terminado.

Sami, violada y muerta. Chakuro era el esclavo de Liontari.

—¿Te dan celos porque lo querías para ti? —le dijo socarronamente, cuando Lykos finalmente pudo levantarse de la enfermería en la nave de combate y caminar hacia su habitación.

No le importaba Liontari a ella. Lo feliz que estaba, con su boca idiota y vacía abierta en una mueca de gozo repugnante. Lykos solo buscó a Chakuro con los ojos y lo encontró en un rincón del cuarto, con la mirada perdida, doblado junto a unos papeles garabateados, apenas cubierto por una sábana. La habitación olía a...

—Ahora que es _mío_, no tienes idea de todas las cosas que hacemos. Una niña hubiese sido mejor, pero este chico...

Había tenido tanto. Lykos no se molestó en dejarlo terminar. Un sable que adornaba el cuarto de Liontari fue a dar con su filo en la garganta del muchacho. Su _amigo_. O algo así.

Si sirvió eso, fue para que Chakuro reaccionara. Como si saliera del sopor y por primera vez en quién sabe cuánto tiempo, volviera a decir algo por sí mismo. Salpicado de sangre.

Gritó. Como si la muerte de su amo lo aterrorizara y sorprendiera. Lykos lo lamentó. Pero su miedo era necesario. Pronto sonaron las alarmas y llegaron los guardias. Iban a avalanzarse sobre ella.

Chakuro estaba casi desnudo y tenía marcas perversas por todo el cuerpo. Se echó a los pies de la milicia antes de que Lykos se entregara.

—¡Lo maté yo! ¡Yo lo maté! ¡Porque...él mató a Sami!

Lykos había leído el informe. No fue exactamente Liontari. Pero él ultrajó el cuerpo de la niña. Era natural que Chakuro lo pensara. Se trataba de su verdad y Lykos no lo corrigió. Tampoco cuando tomó la culpa. No en seguida.

Consultó con su hermano.

Orca, el Comandante, la recibió en su oficina como a una extraña a la que encontraba entretenida. No se sorprendió en absoluto cuando Lykos le comunicó que era ella el motivo de que Chakuro estuviera en aislamiento, enfrentando posibles cargos de asesinato y pena final.

—¿Tú asesinaste a Liontari? Está bien. Tus motivos tendrás. No se debe ahondar mucho en el corazón de una mujer. Pero me imagino que fue una deuda de honor. No estés avergonzada. Te haces más interesante con estas anécdotas, Lykos.

"Mi recomendación, sin embargo, es que no corrijas a tu amigo. Algunos hombres necesitan mentir frente a las tragedias.

—Nunca creíste que fuera Chakuro quien lo mató, ¿verdad?

Su hermano se carcajeó, cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano y cerrando los ojos un momento.

—Tenía mis dudas sobre un concubino a la fuerza. Pero el orgullo para algunos viene siempre primero. Es mi caso y el tuyo. No juzguemos a otros. Tu querido de la Faláina quiso recuperar lo suyo y para muchos, decir que se hizo y hacerlo no es muy distinto. Debió desearlo. Tanto como protegerte.

Ella asintió. Itia la acompañó a hacer los preparativos para cuando Chakuro fuese liberado.

Les cedieron un bote, podrían manejarlo con thymia, turnándose. Orca le envió un recado como despedida. Itía la saludó, abrazándola. La primera persona que hacía eso desde Sami.

Chakuro había vuelto en sí. Como si la sangre de Liontari lo hubiera despertado. Del horror a la tragedia.

Ya arena adentro, dejando atrás la embarcación de Orca, Lykos se lo dijo.

—Me violó una vez. Tenía que matarlo. Ahora que tengo sentimientos —explicó, pero no era por eso. No _solo_ eso.

Chakuro también la abrazó. Estrechándola fuerte y dulcemente. Lloraba sobre ella. Casi se hunden por la falta de concentración.

—¿Crees que puedas olvidarlo? A Liontari. Cuando regresemos a Faláina.

—La _Ballena de Barro_ —la corrigió Chakuro, casi sonriendo. La luz lo coronaba. Una tormenta de arena con manos humanas parecía acariciarlos a ambos.

Lykos asintió. Lo que hubiera quedado de la Ballena.

—Creo que podemos sanar. Lo escribiré todo las veces que sea necesario. Así las páginas recordarán. Incluso si nosotros no, por nuestro propio bien —le aseguró Chakuro.

Y fue suficiente. Para dejarlo lejos. En el fondo de un mar de arena que podían surcar, decididos a sobrevivirlo.


End file.
